


The Long Leave

by Fabrisse



Series: The Great War [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events, mostly quiet ones, that happened to our couples during the three weeks of leave Harry and Merlin were granted in June of 1918.  This is an addendum to "The Great War."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merlin & Roxy

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a few chapters to this one, probably four, but could be more.

“Do you hear that, Eggsy?” 

“Don’ know ‘bout you Roxy, but half the time I’m still hearing the shelling.”

Roxy patted his arm. “It’s the big car. Georgie doesn’t usually drive it over.”

“Supplies, mebbe? ‘Course I only hear it when it’s already turning it’s motor off.” He felt the hand on his arm clench. 

“It’s… it’s Merlin and Harry and oh!”

“Roxy, let me watch the baby and go get your man.” Eggsy was chuckling fondly as he said it. He saw a flash of skirt as she went running down the steps.

“Finsbury, you nearby?”

“‘m here, sir.”

“Guide me to them. I can just about see the blurs in the middle of the lawn, but I don’t want to risk losing me footing when I’m carryin’ the princess.”

His fellow convalescent offered his elbow and made it rigid when Eggsy clasped it.

“Everythin’s gone all quiet.”

“Well, I think we’re all waiting to see if he’s just going to lay her down and take her on the lawn. They’re…”

Eggsy chuckled again. “They’re very much in love, Sergeant.” He leaned over the bassinet to pick up the baby.

“He’s a lot older than her. He a duke or something?”

“College professor. An engineer who helped set up Messines among other things. Didn’t take a commission until after he lost his arm.”

Finsbury said, “Well, he may be missin’ half of it, but he can still hold her right close. They is married, Colonel? ‘Cause if they ain’t, they’ll hafta do it after this.”

They were close enough now for Eggsy to see Merlin and Roxy kissing passionately with Harry and Georgie standing nearby discussing the fine showing of the rhododendrons.

“You got two women now you know, Merlin,” Eggsy said. “Put that one down and meet your daughter.”

Merlin turned toward Eggsy and took in the dark glasses and the man standing beside him. “Sergeant.”

“Captain.” He stood back to salute nearly taking Eggsy’s hand with him.

Eggsy said, “It’s the Colonel, you need to be salutin’,” and nodded toward Harry.

“Nonsense, Eggsy. We’re on leave and as soon as I can get out into mufti, I shall.” Harry’s voice was warm.

“Merlin,” Roxy said gently, “This is your daughter, Verity.”

Roxy took him from Eggsy so that she could be laid in the crook of Merlin’s good arm. 

“She’s as beautiful as her mother.”

“Finsbury, please go back and tell the men to stop gawping. I’ll make sure she introduces him ‘round so they know they’re married.” Eggsy was still smiling broadly at the two of them.

“Yes, sir. I’ll give ‘em a heads up that we got a Colonel comin’ to inspect. That’ll get their eyes back in their heads.”

“Thank you, Sergeant Finsbury,” Harry said. “We’ll be in shortly.” When he’d walked away, he turned to Eggsy and said, “I hadn’t planned an inspection.”

“Blame Merlin for not bein’ able to keep his hands off his wife.”

Merlin said, “Blame Roxy for blind siding me.” He touched a chain at her neck and she undid it. He slid her wedding ring back onto her finger. 

“You still have yours.”

“Just where you put it, my lady love.”

She reached into his jacket and found the hidden pocket she’d sewn above his heart. She slipped his ring on, too.

“I didn’t know you wore a ring, Merlin,” Harry said.

“It’s not practical for an engineer or a VAD, but when I’m not needing to worry about it…”

Georgie said, “My turn to hold the baby. You go do your inspection. Eggsy, Roxy, pack clothing and everything Verity will need. You’re going to come stay at Wrekin Court. Much easier than trying to provide privacy for a married couple here.”

“I’ll go get started on that then. Trust me to pack for the princess?”

“Of course, Eggsy,” Roxy said.

He turned and waved and an orderly came down to help him.

***  
The Rose Suite was lovely. One of the servants said she could look after the wee thing which got her into a conversation with Merlin about what part of Scotland she was from.

“Thank you, Mary,” Roxy said. “I need to feed her and change her before putting her down for her nap. If you could look after her while we’re at supper? That would be a huge help.”

Mary glanced between them and gave a knowing smile. “I’ll come up when the dinner bell is struck, milady.”

Merlin sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace. The day was warm, even for June, so the windows were open and a painted screen filled the gap. He watched Roxy as she sat across from him and began to feed their daughter.

“Penny for your thoughts,” she said.

“Not worth even that little. A touch of envy.”

Roxy laughed quietly. “Men do seem quite taken with breasts.”

Merlin nodded. “She’s so delicate.”

“She’ll be able to hold her head up by herself by the end of summer. She’s already gotten heavier.”

They sat in silence until Roxy said, “Would you like to take her? She needs to pass wind before we can lay her down for her nap.”

“How?”

“Come sit on the bed.” She put a cloth over Merlin’s shoulder and helped arrange Verity’s bottom on his stump. “Hold her head.”

He reached a hand up to cradle her and felt his eyes mist. “She smells much cleaner than I do.”

Roxy began rubbing her back, soothing the air up. “You won’t in a minute, but we’ll lay her down soon, and then we can bathe.”

“We?”

“I intend to spend every moment I can with you, Hamish McKnight. Besides, it saves on water.”

“Well, we Scots approve of thrift in our wives.” He laid his accent on thickly. A surprisingly loud burp came from Verity. “Is she done?”

Roxy rested her hand for a moment. “I think there may be another big one and then she’ll be ready to be changed and go to sleep.”

It only took a few more minutes. Merlin watched Roxy handle their child efficiently and put her down to sleep in her bassinet. She turned into him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

“Is it safe to leave her?”

“We can hear her from the bathroom. We just need to be careful getting out.”

He nodded. He undid his uniform and slid off the jacket before beginning on his shirt. 

He stopped about halfway down and Roxy said, “What is it?”

“I don’t want you to … you’ve never seen…”

“Well, whose fault is that? I was perfectly willing to change your dressing, you know.”

“I know, but I didn’t want you to think of blood and pus when you thought of me.”

“I wouldn’t have, but I understood, understand.” She finished the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She kissed his chest. “I love you. I’m glad you’re handsome, but I wouldn’t feel differently if you had Eggsy’s scars or worse.”

Merlin pulled back slightly. “They didn’t seem that bad.”

“I’ve seen under the glasses. Well, you may see it tonight yourself. They’re visible through his lightest glasses. It could have been so much worse for him.”

“Is he disfigured?”

“The scarring around his right eye healed a little off. After the war, there might be surgeons who can make it look a little better, but it’s definitely a little disconcerting, particularly for those of us who remember him from before.” She undid the buttons on his flies and said, “I do not want to talk about another man while I have my man here. Let’s get in while the water’s hot.”

He smiled down at her and turned her chin up to claim a kiss. “Let’s.”

***  
They got out later, scrubbed and clean. 

Merlin said, “Will it scandalize the servants if we mess up the sheets?”

“I wouldn’t care if it did.” 

She snuggled close to him and he moved his arm under her bottom and said, “Jump.” Her legs wrapped around his waist and he walked them both into their bedroom. He got them both to the bed and under the sheets and then just stared at her in wonder, his fingertips running over her face. “You’re really here, my lady love.”

“I am, sweet man.” She kissed him and then let him take the lead as they made love. 

He kissed and licked over her skin, suckling gently at her breasts and grinning with surprise at the taste of milk. He moved lower and eased her thighs apart to tease her with his tongue gratified at her gasp of pleasure.

Merlin’s lips moved slowly to tease and suck bringing her nearly to her peak and then letting her back down again until she locked her knees around him and held his head exactly where she wanted him. She felt him chuckle before he began to suck and lick and tease, knowing her rhythm and using it to make her shatter.

When she was left panting and wrung out, he slid back up her body with kisses and swipes of his tongue. 

Roxy pulled him into a deep kiss, tasting them blended, she could feel him lining up to enter her and moved her hips to the best angle to welcome him in.

Merlin stopped once he was buried deep, panting.

“Sweetheart?”

“Oh, my love, my lady, does it sound wrong to feel like I’m home?”

“You are, Merlin. Together, we’re home.”


	2. The First Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and afterward, mostly focused on Eggsy and Harry.

They gathered in the drawing room before supper. Georgie had invited the matron, Sister Willis, to make up the numbers at the table. The others were waiting when Merlin and Roxy joined them.

“I’m sorry, Georgie, uniform’s the most formal thing I’ve got,” Eggsy said.

“I’ll see if one of Rupert’s dinner jackets will work for you for the rest of your stay. I’m sure we’d all like to forget about the war for a bit, not that we truly can.”

Eggsy smiled at his hostess. He realized Merlin was staring at him when the other man looked away quickly. “Scuse me a moment, Georgie.”

He wandered over to where Merlin was standing sipping sherry. “These aren’t my lightest pair.”

“What?”

“The sun’s still up. I need the medium for this type of light. If you’re curious…” He removed his dark glasses blinking furiously at the brightness.

“Eggsy, I’m sorry. Roxy mentioned, well, I asked…” He could see the tears streaming from Eggsy’s eyes as he replaced the glasses and dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief.

Eggsy shrugged. “I’ve seen your stump. It’s not too bad, an’ more’n’ one doctor thinks the drooping can be corrected. The ropier scar’s too close to the eye to risk fixing it.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have been so obvious in my curiosity. I know how it bothers me when people see the pinned sleeve rather than my face.”

“‘S all right. We’ll both havta get used to it a bit. Me mum’s worried that I won’t be able to work.”

“Do you? I mean, even if I can’t get my hands dirty much any more, I still teach and draw plans and make calculations.”

Eggsy said, “I don’ know what might be on when this is all over, but I think I want to try for university. Know I probably can’ make it into Oxford or Cambridge, not sure I’d want to an’ all, but mebbe one o’ the red bricks.”

Merlin said, “Let me think a bit. One advantage of having a college professor for a friend is that he can find out about universities.”

“Thanks. It would be a help. If I know ‘bout the entrance exams, might have a chance at a scholarship.”

Merlin said, “I think you would.”

The bell rang and Eggsy escorted Georgie in to dinner.

***   
Once Sister Willis was headed back to Thornholm, Georgie headed to her room.

“Show us ‘round the grounds, Harry, or do you not know them well.”

“Well enough, Rupert’s only eight years younger so I spent my long vac here most years.” He let Eggsy take his arm and saw Merlin and Roxy follow suit.

Eggsy said, “It’s not fair, Roxy.”

“What isn’t fair?”

“I can see colors and all, but I’ve got no clue what to call the one you’re wearin’. It ain’t blue and it ain’t green.”

“Eau de nil is what it’s usually called. I’m surprised that you _can_ see it.”

“Bodes well for me. May never be able to read as much as I’d like to, but colors is clearer.”

Harry said, “Are you really that unlikely to make a full recovery?”

“Doctors say if I was goin’ to get it all back, I’d be farther along by now. Only good thing to come out of my London trips is that the War office is including me, and others like me, in their self-sufficiency program.”

Roxy added, “What Eggsy isn’t saying is that he’s the main reason they are including the nearly blind as well as the fully blind in the program. They were going to make an exception for him, but he insisted that men of lower ranks needed it more than he did.”

“It’s the contrast between the rank an’ the accent that does it. Still won’t give me a real job, though.”

Merlin said, “Aye, Roxy’s been writing about your attempts to get red tabs.”

“Are you?” Harry asked.

“Feels like a waste me just sittin’ in the country. It’s not that it ain’t beautiful. I’ve never seen so much beauty, even if I am mostly blind, but I have rank, I have knowledge, I should be workin’.”

Roxy said, “What he’s not telling you is that it’s the doctors and not the war office preventing him.”

“War Office could go over the doctors heads if they wanted.”

They walked a little farther in the cooling evening air. The scent of damask roses and heliotrope came on the breeze. 

“Merlin, I’d like to check on Verity.”

“Of course, Roxy.”

“Good night to you both,” Harry said.

“‘Night, love,” Eggsy said and kissed Roxy’s cheek. “‘Night, Merlin.”

“We can walk round the house and enter through the sitting room in our wing if you like,” Harry said.

“Sounds fine, Harry.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes. 

“Why don’t the doctors want you working?”

Eggsy sighed. “It’s not the work. It’s London. Me lungs might be healthy enough by the end of summer, but if they aren’t they’re goin’ to keep me recuperatin’ until next spring. The winter fogs could be deadly. It’s not just me, of course. Most of the mustard gassed take nearly a year to recover, and we’ve lost at least a few to London who survived France.”

“Is it long term or could you go up for a day or two?”

“If it’s foggy, no. But when it’s clear a day or two is all right. I do understand it. Roxy and me went to London to send you and Merlin kit supplies, musta been March, ‘cause the princess wasn’t born, but my eyes was deemed healed enough to do it.”

“And?”

“And a late fog came in. Started wheezin’ and chokin’, think I panicked more then than when I was at the front. Got a cab and took the first train to Shrewsbury. Laid up for nearly a week after.”

“Oh, Eggsy.”

“I just want to feel useful is all.”

They came to the Tudor wing and went into the sitting room. “Just let me get the lighter glasses. It’s nearly dark enough an’ this is a dark room.”

“Eggsy, no one will disturb us here. The housemaid won’t come before noon, per Mother’s instructions to Simms.”

“You sayin’ we don’t have to be respectable and sip our brandies in the sittin’ room?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. May I come to your room? Or would you prefer to come to mine?”

“Which one will get me kissed quicker?”

Harry slid an arm around him and kissed him deeply. “Armagnac? Your room or mine?”

“Your room’s really dark, yeah?”

“Yes, darker than yours certainly.”

“Then pour us both Armagnacs and come to mine.”

***   
Harry didn’t stand a chance. Eggsy took the snifters from him, set them on the nightstand, and began to undress him. 

“Three weeks?”

“Just under,” Harry said, returning every kiss he got. “Travel time.”

Eggsy pulled him down to the bed and began mouthing his way across Harry’s chest. “Missed you so much. Wanted you. Love you.” He punctuated his words with nips and licks to Harry’s more sensitive areas and smiled against his skin when Harry moaned his name.

He stroked down Harry’s sides and then followed the motion with his tongue. His chin touched the head of Harry’s prick and he kissed it reverently.  
“Eggsy, you don’t have to.”

“But what if I want to, Harry? If it’s somethin’ you don’t like…”

“I love anything you do, that’s the point.”

“Then let me see if this is somethin’ I’ll want to do again.” Eggsy kissed just below the head and dragged his tongue down the long vein eliciting another moan. He mouthed his way back up and took just the tip in, swirling his tongue around the slit. His hand wrapped around the base of Harry’s cock and began a steady rhythm as he licked and flicked his tongue under the crown. Occasionally, he would open his mouth and suckle at the head, lapping the liquid he found there.

Harry was moaning nearly constantly. He touched Eggsy’s forehead and said, “I’m about to go.”

Eggsy’s hand moved faster and he returned to brushing his lips and tongue along the vein and under the head, pressing Harry’s hips down with his other hand. His tongue found the frenulum and flicked it quickly and he felt the flare and push of the first spurt. He slid his body up Harry’s, kissing and stroking him through his orgasm.

They were both trembling when Harry finally stopped his hand. He pressed Eggsy back into the pillows, stroking him firmly and quickly, feeling how close he was and pulling him over the brink.

When they were both panting and sated, kissing and holding close, Eggsy said, “I liked it, Harry.”

“My lovely, lovely boy. You’re such an adventurous lover.”

“I’m only as good as my handsome teacher.” Eggsy nipped at his earlobe. He felt Harry take a deep breath and he put a finger to his lips. “We got time, Harry. Near on three weeks. Let’s talk practicalities tomorrow.”

“And now?” He kissed Eggsy’s fingertips.

“Now we just love.”


	3. Practicalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General discussions mostly between Harry and Eggsy.

Harry drove Eggsy to Shrewsbury for his monthly ophthalmology appointment and listened to the verdict. There was still improvement to his sight, but the increments were getting smaller.

“As long as you divide them up, you can probably manage up to five hours of reading a day. Not every day, mind, especially not at first.”

Eggsy said, “Every other day?”

“That’s a reasonable start, but if you get headaches or copious tearing stop immediately, and maybe take two days between.”

Eggsy nodded. “Anythin’ else?”

“No, sir. Make your appointment for next month with the staff out front.”

“Will do, and thanks again.”

“Thank you, Doctor Griggs,” Harry said.

When that visit was complete, Harry asked, “What about your other doctors?”

“Just got the one who listens to my lungs. He’ll be at Thornholm at the end of the week.”

“But for your eyes?”

“‘At’s the one we just saw.”

“The scars?”

“Oh, Harry, there might be somethin’ at the end of the war. Might not be. There’s men with faces much worse than mine who need it more. They’ll have to come first.”

“I could…”

Eggsy interrupted with, “We still headin’ to London tomorrow?”

“Unless the weather won’t permit it.”

“Just us?”

“Yes, Merlin’s given me a list of what he needs for his kit. Roxy has, too.”

“Then let’s talk on the train if it ain’t crowded or at a caf where no one’s likely to know us, right?”

Harry started to say something and instead said, “Yes. Tomorrow. Without fail.” 

“Without fail.”

***   
They were both in uniform when they went to London. 

“We’re meeting Rupert for lunch at Rules at one. I’d like to stop by my tailor’s as well.”

“And I’ll see if anyone will talk to me ‘bout somethin’ to do.”

“Can that wait until after lunch? Rupert might be able to help.”

Eggsy said, “It’s how toffs handle things -- knowing someone. Guess it’s all right for me to take advantage.”

Harry took his hand to get his attention. “I know it’s not fair. The world never has been.”

Eggsy just shook his head. “It’s not fair for me to be a senior officer eiver. How many had to die for me to get ‘ere?”

“Eggsy.”

“Let’s ‘ave the conversation you been wantin’. Better to get it done.”

Harry said, “Are you afraid it will change things between us?”

The blank circles of Eggsy’s dark glasses peered back at him.

Harry began with, “My mother mentioned that your -- stepfather, I suppose -- has warned you away from your home. I wanted you to know that… no, that’s not the right way to say it. I want Thornholm to be your home, too when all this madness is over.”

“Harry, I gotta work. Me Mum’s new man doesn’t strike me as the type to still be around by the time me little sis is in school. I need money for them. I need me self respect. An’ what will the county think. Your brother may be the Earl to be, but you’re still part of the gentry an’ all.”

“Frankly, I’ll probably get a reputation for being too soft hearted about a man who was wounded under my command. I doubt any other rumors will start.”

“Servants gossip, but your class won’t care, ‘specially if I’m your bit o’ rough. They won’t care unless we seem permanent or serious or, as you say, they see me as your charity case, an’ Harry? I won’t be that.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to be.” Harry thought for a moment. “You’re too old to be my ward, but you could be my protégé.”

“Harry, I’m not havin’ another man supportin’ me. I’m able bodied, I just can’t see as well. But not seein’ doesn’t mean not thinkin’.” Eggsy’s voice was louder than he intended in the small compartment. “Sorry, ‘Arry. I’ve got me pride and all.”

“And I’m being cack-handed at expressing myself. So, let me start over. From your letters, you seem to be interested in politics. You think a change is coming and want to be part of it.”

“Honestly, I don’t see how us plebs can run an empire any worse than you lot.”

Harry chuckled. “Neither do I, frankly. You’ve spoken to Merlin about university.”

“Yes.”

“So let me talk to you about investment. I’m selfish enough to want you around me, always. I know that’s not acceptable and could be a huge scandal, but I don’t care beyond how it would hurt you.”

Eggsy squeezed his hand. “It’s not about how I feel, Harry, ‘cause I’m just the same. I want us side by side.”

“Good. That makes it easier.” Harry paused to get his thoughts in order. “I know you thought Oxford would be a bad idea, but, if you can pass the entrance exams, as I’m sure you can, then it might be a better option for you just to keep your lungs clear.”

“I know, but…”

“But you’ve been thinking of University of London.”

“Yes, if the London School of Economics will accept me.”

“And I think Merlin and Roxy have said you can stay with them, were that the case?”

“Yeah, just ‘cause the princess likes me. They think they can get a child minder when I’m not studyin’.”

“And knowing how she’s already wrapped you around her finger, I would say they’re right.”

“I’d hafta get a full scholarship, though. I been sendin’ half to me Mum, and savin’ most o’ the rest, but that’ll have to cover books and all me expenses. Maybe even having some things published in braille.”

“No, you don’t need a full scholarship. I’ll pay for your schooling.”

Eggsy said, “Which puts us back to me owing you, not pullin’ for myself.”

“No, Eggsy, it’s about my investing in you. You complete your degree and start working at the party level. I assume you plan to work for Labour.”

“I don’t see any other way forward.”

Harry said, “I’m not certain that I do either at this juncture. Once you have your degree and have done some of the low level party work, then run for office. Broseley is industrial. They need someone to represent them well. If you win, then you use Thornholm as your base when you’re in Shropshire, and I’ll have a room at your flat in London for when I need to come to town. If you want to pay me back for your education later, after you’re earning, then I won’t say no. But,” his voice went low and he glanced at the corridor to make certain no one was nearby, “my very precious love, I’ve already made you my heir should something happen to me.”

“Harry, no.”

“Who else? Oh, there’s a provision that mother gets life use of the stable house if Rupert kicks her out when he takes over the castle, but what I have is yours.”

“I don’t have anything to give you in return.”

“You do. Your hard work for your constituents, because I have faith that you’ll be in Parliament very quickly once your education is complete. Your youth, which you’re flinging away on a fossil like me.”

“Harry!” Eggsy laughed at the statement.

“You’re less than half my age, my lovely boy.”

“Don’t seem like it.”

Harry smiled at him. “No, it doesn’t. I feel very young with you. Lots of men share their homes whether for financial reasons or just companionship. There shouldn’t be any problems.”

Eggsy thought. “I’ll study for the entrance exams for Oxford and London. Sit whatever tests I need to for scholarships and the like. If I get in and get at least a half scholarship, then you can pay the other half, and Harry? I _will_ repay you when I’m workin’.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“Why didn’t you mention Cambridge? Thought that’s where you went?”

“It was. I don’t know if I could handle having to share living space with an Oxford man.” Eggsy could hear the smile in his voice. “The truth is Cambridge is notorious for fogs. Assuming it’s not just all the smoke in London’s air, but the damp of the fog contributing to your problems, Oxford seemed safer.”

“That it does, Harry.” Eggsy smiled at him. “D’you think Rupert can find me work?”

“It’s possible, but please don’t be disappointed if he can’t.”

***   
Rupert was already seated at Rules when they arrived. From what Eggsy could see he was about forty, softer than Harry though not fat, taller than Harry, too, though not by much. He glanced at the man’s shoulder and saw he was a major. 

“Do I need to salute you?” Rupert asked his older brother.

“Probably. If you do, don’t forget to salute Eggsy, too.” Harry said, “Rupert, this is Gary Unwin. He’s a lieutenant colonel in my brigade currently recuperating at Thornholm. Eggsy, my brother Rupert Whittington.”

“Whittington? Like Dick Whittington?”

Rupert looked at him askance. “Of course, it’s the same family.”

Harry shook his head. “No one’s certain. The Lancashire Whittingtons have a claim as well.”

“I thought he was a legend.”

Harry said, “He existed. The stories around him are a legend, though. No cats.”

“Fair enough.”

The waiter came around and both brothers ordered potato-leek soup and steak and kidney pudding. 

Eggsy said, “I’ll have the same.” 

When the waiter left Rupert said, “Did Harry here say your name was ‘Unwin’?”

“Yes.”

“How old are you?”

“Why’s it any of your business?”

“There’s a Lieutenant Colonel Unwin who’s the youngest Lieutenant Colonel in the history of the British army. I wanted to know if you were he.”

Eggsy said, “Don’t know. I’ll be twenty-two in November.”

Rupert coughed discreetly on his wine and said, “Yes, it is you. So, Harry, we only have lunch if we both want something. Which of us starts?”

The potato-leek soup was served and Harry answered, “You first.”

“I asked father for permission to marry. He didn’t grant it. I married her anyway by special license. I’d like to introduce her to mother and have some of the repercussions diffused.”

“You could just live on your Army salary.”

Rupert smiled. “No, Harry, I couldn’t.”

“Why did Cedric object?”

“Her father is a shopkeeper. A very wealthy shopkeeper who owns a department store in Edinburgh, but still trade. He also doesn’t like that she’s been earning her living as a lady typewriter.”

“Is her name Jane, by any chance?” Eggsy asked.

“Yes, Jane Clark, well Whittington, now.”

“You suggested her when your mother asked for someone to teach typing?”

“Yes.”

“In other words, Georgie already knows her. Likes her, too, I think.”

“And how would you know that, Colonel Unwin?”

“Miss Clark taught me typing since writing’s hard on me eyes. Georgie used to come and have tea with us after lessons.”

Rupert said, “You’re blind?”

“No, but I’ll never recover fully.” There was steel in Eggsy’s voice.  
Harry said, “Rupert, that was rude even for you. Why didn’t you try Mother before marrying her?”

There was a long pause.

Eggsy finally said, “Harry, you can’t be that ignorant.”

Rupert turned to Eggsy and said, “How did you know?”

“The one thing my class specializes in is… irregular arrangements, shall we say. She’s up the duff and you like her well enough. She an heiress?”

“Yes, she’ll stand to inherit from her father, but … it wasn’t sordid.”

“Didn’t say it was, mate. I liked Jane. Figure you two had to be serious to overcome middle class morals. Hers not yours.”

Harry’s shoulders were shaking with laughter. “I’ll wire Mother that you and a guest will be joining us for the weekend. Can you pack and come along with us this evening?”

“Yes.”

“Jane, too?”

“I’ll just have to telephone the office to let her know.”

“Good. That’s your problem probably solved.”

Rupert said, “And your problem?”

“Is much simpler. Simple enough that I think you’ll owe me a favor if Mother gives her imprimatur to the marriage.”

“All right.” Rupert sounded wary.

“Find something substantial for Eggsy to do.”

“There’s not a lot of call for blind men on the general staff.”

“Coulda fooled me. I’ve had to implement some of your orders. ‘Sides, I can read for up to five hours a day. I have problems with me lungs and eyes, but that don’t mean I can’t think.”

Harry said, “He put together your dilemma without knowing you at all. Don’t you think he might have use as an analyst?”

Rupert nodded. “Yes, he would. The fact is, Colonel Unwin, we don’t have many part-time jobs. I assume you’re officially on rest and recuperation which means the Army won’t let you work much until the doctors have pronounced you fit. Having said that, you’ve been on the ground, you know the land and the men. Let me speak to my boss and see if we can’t at least get you a consultancy -- weekly or fortnightly -- to review some of our longer term plans.”

“It’s all I want, Mister Whittington, a chance to earn the pay I’m gettin’.”

“I won’t know until at least next week, mind.”

Harry said, “I leave on the twenty-fourth, perhaps by then is a reasonable deadline?”

“Perfectly reasonable.”

Both men looked at Eggsy. “That sounds about right to me, too.”

***   
They spent the afternoon at Kingsman. Harry insisted on having Eggsy measured for a dinner jacket and he asked the tailors if Eggsy’s uniform could be cleaned and tailored by the end of the following week. 

“Harry, I don’t have anything with me to wear.”

“Goodman, we’ll be back before closing to leave off Colonel Unwin’s uniform.”

The cutter smiled and said, “Actually, sir, I took the liberty of sending one of the boys with Colonel Unwin’s measurements to Fortnums. It will be off the peg, but it will do until we can provide him with proper suiting.”

“Excellent, Goodman. I appreciate quick thinking.”

Harry perused the shirtings and ties while they waited. A quarter of an hour later the boy, who was at least five years older than Eggsy, came back with a simple off the peg suit in navy wool. They had him try it on, marked it up, and took it back to the sewing area to hem and alter quickly.

Goodman marked Eggsy’s uniform for alterations and the suit was brought back finished. There was a good shirt with extra collars and cuffs in the bag. Harry added a tie and collar studs to the package and had the bill sent to his accountant signed with an order to pay.

Harry looked at Eggsy and said, “Not bad. I know Mother will prefer it to your uniform at dinner. We just have time to make our train.”

Once they were in the cab, Eggsy said, “Why are you having my uniform altered? I understand about the dinner jacket, but the uniform?”

“There was a letter for you from Buckingham Palace this morning. Roxy opened it.”

“‘Course, she reads it all and only gives me the ones that’s important.”

“She shouldn’t have, but she shared the contents with me. Next Friday afternoon, your Victoria Cross is going to be formally presented to you by the King.”

“‘At can’t be right. I already have it.”

“That’s because you were at the front. Medals are presented by the King. You’re allowed one guest at the Palace, though Merlin, Roxy, and I plan to stand you a good dinner in celebration afterward.”

“Will you be my guest? Will you be allowed to be my guide? Can’t think of anything worse than fallin’ at the King’s feet.”

“If that’s what you want, my boy.”


End file.
